Caso 1279: Um pouco de Piedade
by AnGe Lille
Summary: Sam e Dean investigam um caso de um homicídio num sanatório. Terá sido um demónio?
1. Acto I

Disclaimair: As personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. As personagens originais foram inventadas por mim e por uma amiga minha que teve a delicadeza de me a facultar.

Dedicado a Huno, pela grande ajuda e inspiração que me deu.

Acto I

O longo corredor estava deserto, o tique-tac do relógio de parede quebrava o imperturbável silêncio instalada entre aquelas paredes. Pontualmente, sem nunca falhar, os ponteiros cumpriam a sua missão, indicavam o tempo num compasso ritmado. Tique-tac, Tique-tac, Tique-tac, os ponteiros nunca param, assim como o tempo e nunca se pode voltar a atrás, ou melhor, não se deve voltar atrás, pelo menos não nesta noite ou veriam-se forçados a ver repetidamente a brutalidade com que a carne fora rasgada e o enorme jorrar de sangue daquela pobre mulher. Nunca gostou de trabalhar neste sítio mas também nunca pensou acabar assim. Nunca ninguém pensa. Assim que caiu no chão imaculado, cobrindo-o de sangue profano espalhando-se e contaminando todos com medo. Assim como a loucura é contagioso. Ao fundo do corredor uma figura sombria e macabra mostrava o seu sorriso de vitória humilhando a rapariga molhada e desapontada. Era novamente livre. E agora não havia maneira de o parar.

- Sam, tens a certeza que é aqui?

- Sim. - levantou o sobrolho - estás com medo?

- Achas? Apenas quero ter a certeza antes de entrar num lugar como este.

- É um manicómio, não é o inferno.

- Eu tenho a certeza que deve estar muito perto disso.

O rapaz que se afastava do seu imaculado Impala tinha razão. O sanatório da Piedade era destinado a pessoas com distúrbios mentais, mas apenas os mais especiais, os que exprimiram o seu distúrbio através dos crimes mais macabros e horrendos que aquele pequeno condado tinha assistido. A paróquia local achou que seria o local mais adequado para estas pobres almas atormentadas por demónios interiores, aquele local benzido pelo bispo seria a melhor solução, expulsaria-os e adequaria estes pobres mártires para a salvação. É preciso piedade para entender os pecados humanos e conseguir perdoa-los, era o mais cristão a fazer. Mas expondo todos os factos, a verdade é que quem proferiu estas palavras nunca mais cá voltou, segundo as más línguas. Se bem que o Winchester mais velho não partilhava da mesma opinião. Evitava olhar para os pacientes, fugia deles como o diabo da cruz. Apresentaram os seus honrosos e oponentes distintivos ao enfermeiro-chefe.

- Agentes federais? - riu-se - Parece que finalmente conseguimos chamar a atenção.

- Este não é um caso normal.

- Estes também não são pacientes normais, podem muito bem ter alucinado o sucedido.

- Com o corpo para o provar? Não me parece, onde estão as testemunhas?

- Na cafetaria, sigam-me.

O homem nem esperou pela resposta, claro que não, um chefe não deve esperar pela resposta de ninguém, o seu trabalho é exactamente apontar o que fazer. Não seria o mais correcto deixar aqueles pobres agentes à espera de indicações, a sua barriga balançava tanto quanto o orgulho e confiança que o homem tinha em si mesmo. Insistia que não valeria a pena falar com os pacientes, eles não dariam informações novas, afinal não tinham capacidades para isso, pobres gentes perdidas. Viam e ouviam coisas que não existiam, não admirava que cometessem actos horrendos, era o espelho da sua fraca força de espírito. Mas alguém iria ajudá-los.

- Muito bem, ali está uma delas. - apontou para a rapariga sentada com uma boneca de trapos velha no colo - Boa sorte, irão precisar.

A rapariga não levantou a cabeça mesmo quando ouviu as cadeiras a serem arrastadas. Sons deste tipo já não faziam diferença, tudo o que poderia parecer um escape deste ambiente morria em segundos se entrasse em contacto com a atmosfera deste lugar. Os rapazes à sua frente pareciam ter resistido, bem ainda era cedo, uma noite neste lugar mudaria tudo, ou uma ida à sala do fundo. As lembranças daquele lugar eram vividas e electrizantes, não gostava muito de pensar nisso. Ah, a bela garantia de que se permanecesse apática e se fosse uma boa menina não voltaria lá era muito mais aconchegante. Continuou a pentear a sua boneca enquanto os homens à sua frente preparavam para comunicar com ela. Não gostava do de cabelos curtos, tinha uma pose intimidadora e um olhar cruel enquanto a fitava. Agora o que estava ao seu lado parecia muito mais simpático. Para sua infelicidade, o loiro começou o interrogatório.

- Aurora, certo?

- Sim - olhou directamente para ele, mantendo a cabeça baixa.

- Não te ensinaram que devemos encarar as pessoas quando falam connosco.

- Isto não é uma conversa. Não preciso de olhar para ti. - olhava fixamente para a sua boneca preciosa.

- Olha...

- Aurora, nós estamos aqui para ajudar, desde que sejas honesta sim? - a rapariga levantou a cabeça - Então porque não nos dizes o que aconteceu?

- Ajudar? Desde quando é que oferecem ajuda a loucos? Principalmente quando eu matei. - saiu da posição fetal e sentou-se correctamente, colocando as mãos na borda da mesa - São polícias certo?

- Ouve bem, começa a colaborar, o que viste? - tirou o bloco de notas.

- O que eu vi - inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tocando com a orelha no ombro - Vi uma mulher a se desintegrar e morrer, vi o seu corpo a ser rasgado e despedaçado, vi o sangue a cobrir as paredes e a molhar o chão. E vi-a deitada no chão.

- Mais alguma coisa? Algo, estranho?

- Mais estranho do que isto? - endireitou a cabeça - Não me parece.

- Não tens mais nada a dizer? Só isso?

- Perguntara-me o que vi. - inclinou-se para a frente falando num tom mais ameaçador e pausado - Isso foi o que eu vi.

- És muito espertinha, mas será melhor falares mais um pouco.

- Então será melhor falar com outra pessoa. - encostou-se às costas da cadeira - Afinal mais de metade da cafetaria viu o sucedido. Pode ser que eles quebrem melhor sobre pressão. - sorriu.

- Desculpem interromper mas é hora da medicação, vamos.

- Sem problema, estava na altura de interromper o interrogatório.

- Antes que alguém se magoe, certo?

Agarrou delicadamente na sua boneca e lançou um olhar de desprezo e raiva ao homem de cabelo curto. Dean percebeu porque aquela doida estava presa ali, sem sedativos não havia quem a conseguisse controlar, parecia um demónio em esteróides. Ora aí estava alguém que passava bem sem conhecer. Não admira que o monstro escolhesse um lugar destes para a matança, passaria muito bem lá, nunca ninguém iria suspeitar do seu comportamento imoral e horrendo, as mentes criminosas que por lá habitavam apenas se encontravam adormecidas por uma fina camada de aparente calma favorecida pelos cuidados das únicas pessoas normais que trabalhavam ali. Esses sim eram mártires. Abandonaram o local e dirigiram-se para o motel ao som das bandas preferidas do rapaz, facto que não agradava muito o seu irmão que revia o caso e procurava a espécie a que o demónio poderia pertencer, ou nas palavras do condutor trabalho de investigadores. Preferia que Sam tratasse dessa parte, a leitura não era o seu forte, ele tratava de apaga-los do mapa. Foi treinado como um soldado, agiria como um, de outra forma não faria sentido.

- Que lugar de doidos! Safamo-nos de boa!

- Ainda temos de voltar lá...

- Ah... não há uma maneira de fazer isso à distância.

- Dean...

- Está bem, mas eu só volto lá quando for para tratar de enviar essa coisa de volta para o inferno.

- Tu lá sabes.

- Eles nem têm nomes normais, Aurora! O que raios aconteceu a Mary ou Jessica! Ahñ?

Fim do Acto I


	2. Acto II

Acto II

Os dois irmãos tinham a sorte de poder sair deste lugar imundo quando quisesse. A realidade da rapariga apática era muito diferente. Seguia com um dos seus carniceiros, reconhecia muito bem a sua cara, principalmente as expressões de desprezo e ódio que lhe transmitia quando lhe administrava o seu "medicamento". Era um momento revitalizante para o corpo e mente, uma luz tão grandiosa e chocante que alegrava um pouco aquela vida de animal moribundo que levava. Não nos podemos esquecer que aqueles enfermeiros eram mártires, almas grandiosas e generosas que não perdiam uma oportunidade de levantar a mão para ajudar o próximo. Com tantas pessoas assim, não se entendia a aversão dela aquele lugar.

- Já acabou? Pensei que iria durar mais tempo. - suspirou e a sua voz era rouca.

- Não te preocupes, temos muito mais reservado para ti

- Ficarei à espera.

Viu-se finalmente livre das amarras e daquela cadeira de metal fria e dura. Pode colocar por fim os pés descalços no chão ladrilhado de azulejos brancos. Sentia novamente o frio invadir-lhe o corpo, era uma sensação que nunca abandonava o seu corpo, principalmente quando fitava os outros pacientes. A primeira vez que percorreu aqueles corredores, algemada, sentiu-se uma estranha e as faces daqueles estranhos aumentavam a sua sensação de medo e angústia. Hoje tinha-se tornado um deles, encarava as mesmas caras e podia explicar exactamente o que sentiam, mas acima de tudo estavam no limite. Limite de cansaço. Limite de sanidade perdida...perdida nos corredores, perdida para os homens generosos. Encostou-se à parede por uns segundos, precisava de respirar fundo antes que caísse. A sua mente vagueava novamente. Precisava de encontrar Mail, tinha de falar com ela mas isso ficaria para mais tarde. O relógio de parede perversamente ditava as horas malditas e novamente ele apareceu, pontual como sempre.

- Rue...

- Eu disse que não havia maneira de me parar. Adeus, Aurora.

A figura obscura foi se desfazendo lentamente até que se tornou um vulto e se confundiu com as sombras. Segundos mais tarde ouviam-se gritos e o som de ossos e vidros a estilhaçarem. Era oficialmente a segunda vítima, agora estava tudo mais perto de se realizar. A vítima era um enfermeiro, pobre alma caridosa, morreu estrangulada e despedaçada ao som das doze badaladas. É tão revoltante que uma pessoa tão pura abandone este mundo e o guie para a escuridão. Isto era a última coisa que passava pela cabeça da rapariga e pelo seu estômago, vazio e dorido. Aproveitou a confusão para se providenciar para alguns dias. Não confiava em nenhum deles, era uma atitude prudente num mundo selvagem. Afinal todos nós temos as nossas manias, sendo loucos ou não.

- O que aconteceu Rora?

- Ajuda-me aqui e eu explico-te tudo.

Levaram o farnel cuidadosamente embrulhado com descrição e delicadeza no meio da loucura que se instalava. Assim que pousaram no quarto 172 era a altura de ouvir e fazer conhecer a dura realidade. No momento em que as palavras foram proferidas a rapariga de cabelos pretos e pele alva caiu de joelhos no chão. Mais nenhuma palavra foi proferida naquele quarto, era tarde e era tempo de silêncio. Apenas as lágrimas o quebravam.

Os irmãos encontravam-se dentro do carro. Sam explicava as fichas que necessitavam. Uma era a de Aurora, tinha assassinado cinco estranhos, aleatórios. O motivo nunca foi esclarecido pois ela afirmava não se lembrar de como os tinha matado. No que constava da sua ficha tinha uma amiga Mail, uma rapariga de pele alva e pálida, de olhos azuis e cabelo preto. Estava confinada aquele espaço por atentado a um avião, matou o piloto e o co-piloto e o avião aterrou em segurança, por motivos desconhecidos. Ambas tinham a falta de explicações plausíveis que justificassem decentemente os assassinatos que efectuaram, o que levou à sua escolha. Se alguma daquelas pessoas soubesse o motivo dos assassinatos elas eram as mais prováveis.

- Outro assassinato? Este demónio não perde tempo.

- Pode não ser um demónio, maior parte das pessoas não viu nada.

- Seja o que for, iremos limpar-lhe o sebo.

- Acalma-te, primeiro precisamos de descobrir o que se trata.

Aproximaram-se do edifício. Dean hesitou em atravessar a porta deixando o seu irmão à sua espera. Já tinha mencionado que não gostava daquele sítio? Os pacientes tinham expressões sofridas muito similares e familiares a outras tantas que já tinha visto, num lugar que preferia manter guardado a sete chaves no fundo do seu subconsciente. Sam tentou incutir-lhe algumas coragem mas ele continuava a afirmar que não gostava nada de estar rodeado de loucos. Dirigiram-se para o jardim e por sorte, indicada, encontraram que procuravam sentadas no seu banco de eleição. Os raios de sol que lhes eram permitidos apanhar, escassos e separados por grandes intervalos de tempo, mostravam as marcas horrendas e profundas em ambos os corpos. Cicatrizes e manchas negras cobriam os corpos das pacientes e isso levantou a questão de maus tratos. A sua suposição não poderia estar mais correcta, mas infelizmente, as marcas mais profundas e horrendas não se encontravam à superfície da pele.

- Boa tarde.

- Gostaríamos de falar convosco se fosse possível.

- Ah, que surpresa. - desviou o olhar cínico para os homens à sua frente - Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Queríamos interrogar-vos acerca dos assassinatos, mas penso que isso já estava claro.

- Muito bem, o que querem saber.

- Hoje estamos aqui para falar com a tua amiga.

- NÃO!

- O quê! Nós decidimos com quem falamos.

Levantou-se e colocou-se estratégicamente entre Dean e o seu alvo. Não poderia permitir que a perturbasse, não depois de todo o esforço que fez para a tirar da cama onde se manteve acordada toda a noite a ser corroída pelo remorso. Notou que ele engoliu a seco e hesitou a aproximação. Olhou em volta e escolheu mostrar-se calma, tinha-se levantado bruscamente chamando a atenção dos restantes enfermeiros, todos apenas precisavam de um motivo para que aplicassem o melhor método para resolver a loucura. Sentiam o seu cheiro e todos os seus maus sentimentos emergiam à procura da carne infestada. Decidiu sentar-se. Não iria cometer o mesmo erro do último dia.

- Rora... - as suas mãos tremiam enquanto mexia nas flores que repousavam no seu colo - Acho que é melhor contarmos.

- Finalmente alguém razoável.

- Não! Só porque eles são agentes?

- Não, eles são de fora, vão acreditar em nós.

- Seja o que for pode confiar em nós - Sam ajoelhou-se perto dela - É o nosso trabalho.

- Mesmo que não seja algo normal? - levantou hesitantemente a cabeça - Continuaram a acreditar em nós?

- Sim, está descansada. - sorriu tentando passar alguma confiança.

- Eu sei quem provocou os assassinatos.

Aurora cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar como se já soubesse exactamente o que se seguia, como se as palavras seguintes estivessem memorizadas na sua cabeça. Mail respirou fundo inalando um pouco de coragem. Entregou as flores pedindo para que o homem de cabelos castanhos se aproximasse e num tom de voz baixo proferiu a sentença, tão bem quanto qualquer senhor predestinado a espalhar a fé perdida.

- Foi o meu irmão, o Rue. - olhou para baixo - Eu libertei-o e agora ele vai matar toda a gente - os seus olhos começaram a ficar embaciados.

- Não vamos deixar isso acontecer.

- Não?

- Ouve. - o loiro sentou-se ao lado da rapariga - Isto é o nosso trabalho tens de confiar em nós.

- O teu irmão não vai magoar mais ninguém.

- Sempre quero ver como vão impedir. É que é já é a segunda vítima. Falta apenas uma...

- Como é que tu sabes?

- Porque ele nos disse. - olhou directamente para eles - Assim que a meia noite chegar ele irá reerguer-se e não há ninguém que o consiga impedir.

- Então ele nunca me conheceu - levantou-se - Vai se reerguer? Só por cima do meu cadáver.

Fim do Acto II

Agradecimentos a:

Flipy (Obrigada por leres tudo o que escrevo. Não sei, terás de ficar para descobrir. Espero que tenhas gostado.)

Allie Salvatore (Isso foi um grande elogio, agradeço imenso! *-* Ainda bem que estás a gostar e espero que o capítulo tenho correspondido às expectativas.)


	3. Acto III

Acto III

Deslocavam-se silenciosamente para não perturbarem o silêncio que reinava nos corredores. Eram três da tarde, a hora morta, o dia ia a meio e prolongava-se sem grandes esperanças de algo acontecer neste período de calma. O almoço ainda está presente nos estômagos de quem tem a sorte de comer algo. Infelizmente é um facto que nem a alma generosa que abençoou este lugar poderia negar. Desta vez não me refiro aos pacientes que perderam a cabeça. Refiro-me a pessoas ausentes deste espaço, mas que existem, e que os seus ossos são muito mais salientes que os de Aurora, cuja luz se esvaneceu à muito tempo, e que se movimentava silenciosamente para o seu esconderijo.

- Depressa antes que eles apareçam.

Dean tinha sido convencido a segui-la, caso contrario, nunca o faria. Debateu-se sobre essa opção no quarto de Mail. O motivo pelo qual foram lá parar não é importante para o decorrer da narração, portanto ficará omitido, mas posso dizer com vagas certezas que se tratou de um plano de Aurora. Enfim prosseguindo, não para um lugar mais iluminado e agradável, certamente ajudaria o rapaz a ficar mais descansado de que sobreviveria. As paredes moveram-se e numa fracção de segundos deslizaram e uma sala pequena e acolhedora abriu-se para eles.

- Nada mau. - suspirou de alívio.

- Porque pensaste que seria mau? - ajudou a sua amiga a levantar-se - Além do mais se ele estiver escondido aqui, esta é a única passagem possível para a cave e sótão.

- Mas se ele for um fantasma isso não é um obstáculo.

- Já esteve mais perto disso - ajeitou a camisa - Tenho a certeza que a esta hora já deve ter uma forma.

- Provavelmente será o enfermeiro morto.

- Bem o corpo nunca foi encontrado.

- Nem será, isso é uma certeza. - a rapariga pendurou a lamparina e procurou uma lanterna - Para cima ou para baixo?

- Eu e Mail iremos ao sótão.

- Ei! Calma aí! - usou os seus braços para exprimir a sua indignação - Desde quando é que comandas o esquadrão?

- Será mais rápido, é apenas isso.

- Tenho mesmo de ficar com ela?

- Eu estou aqui? - ligou a lanterna - Se tiveres medo fica, eu vou andando.

E isto encerrou a conversa. Antes que o ponteiro dos segundos atingisse o próximo alvo já ela tinha desaparecido. Após alguma insistência de Sam ele seguiu-a. Não se sentia satisfeito, além de que ele tinha ficado com a mais calma, não que isso desse certezas de coisa alguma. Por vezes as pessoas mais calmas são as mais perigosas e sonsas. Só Deus sabe o que se passa na cabeça de cada um. Ou pelo menos é o que afirmam. Também dizem que ele nos protege do mal. Mas assim como todos os ditos populares, existem falhas, e Aurora poderá comprovar isso. Primeiro, abandonou-a e depois deixou-a cair nas mãos do mal. Ou pelo menos do mal que lá habitava e que tinha encontrado na loucura o seu porto de abrigo. Tentou espernear e lutar com a força que lhe restava mas quando voltou a ficar consciente estava amarrada e a sua voz falhava quando pedia por socorro.

- Afinal onde é que ela se meteu! - apressava o passo - Isto está a perder a graça.

- Encontras-te alguma coisa?

- Não e nunca a apanhei.

- Eu também não encontrei nada. - desligou a lanterna - Mas consegui deduzir o que ligava as vítimas.

- Como assim? Onde está a Aurora?

- Desapareceu. Então? Como é que elas se ligavam?

- Eram boas pessoas, muito religiosas, não têm cadastro, eram voluntários...

- Então ele sacrifica pessoas puras. Clássico! - jogou a lanterna para cima da mesa e olhou para as fichas - Então não precisamos de nos preocupar com ela.

Mail sentiu as suas pernas a falharem. Como não pôde ver mais cedo? A sua mente estava tão consumida por uma culpa alheia que a cegou e agora era sim o fim. O pior iria acontecer. As lágrimas voltaram, enublando a sua visão. Ouvia a voz de Sam, que lhe pedia calma, e se pudesse ouvir a de Dean notaria arrependimento, ou talvez passaria ao lado. Era a sua vez de se sacrificar por ela.

- Há uma coisa que tenho de vos contar.

- E eu que pensei que os segredos tinham acabado.

- A Aurora não matou ninguém.

- Como?

- Ela está aqui por mim.

E esta é a altura para recuar. Não é o ideal, e talvez não é o mais agradável mas é necessário. Recuemos a uma noite em que a chuva silenciava todos os sons da cidade. Era pesada, tão pesada e decisiva quanto a opção rapariga de cabelos escuros iria tomar esta noite. Depositava os cadáveres frescos no chão enquanto o enfermeiro os mutilava. Tinham morrido de causas naturais mas precisavam de um toque convincente para pintarem um homicídio por entre as paredes de betão. Cobria-se de sangue, de forma a parecer respingos, enquanto evitava que o jantar se espalhasse pelo chão.

- Tens a certeza disto? Há outras maneiras de tirar a Mail daquele sítio!

- Eu sabia que isto podia acontecer e nada o fiz para o impedir. - respirou fundo - Chama a polícia!

- Por favor, pensa novamente.

- É a única maneira de a tirar daquele lugar. Agora vai!

Pegou nos instrumentos emprestados para a ocasião e dirigiu-se para a porta. A sua testa ardia e inclinava a cabeça de forma a suportar o seu peso. Passou as mãos suadas diversas vezes pela roupa, numa tentativa de apagar muito mais que o sangue, e virou-se uma última vez. Encarou-a, suplicando interiormente que o seu olhar tivesse uma espécie de dom e que a fizesse desistir. Mas pessoas comuns não atingem os seus resultados sem acções ou palavras expostas para o mundo decidir o que fazer com elas. Se soubesse que esta era a última vez que a iria ver, poderia tê-la tirado de lá, antes que desaparecesse por completo.

- Adeus e obrigada por tudo. - disse antes que a porta se fechasse.

Estava sozinha no escuro iluminada pelo candeeiro que iluminava intermitentemente a rua. A expressão serena e impávida da mulher que repousava à sua frente contrastava com a imprecisão e brutalidade dos cortes e feridas provocadas naquelas pessoas. Sentiu repugnância mas rápidamente lembrou-se que não tinham sentido dor. O mesmo não poderia dizer de Mail. Assim que ouviu as notícias não acreditou, a realidade só a atingiu quando a viu a sair do avião, quieta, silenciosa e com o olhar morto. Vislumbrou a maldita sombra que escapou e soube imediatamente. A raiva alastrou-se pelo corpo sabendo o interrogatório e a tortura porque que passou a sua amiga e cuja informação só lhe foi acedida quando seguiu o mesmo caminho. Sim, agora voltamos a um momento já contado nesta história, se prestaram atenção.

- Boneca, olha bem para eles. - puxou-a obrigando-a a prosseguir caminho - É assim que ficarás.

- Que assim seja. - engoliu a seco.

O seu carrasco era o mesmo. Foi sempre o mesmo desde que se recorda. A cicatriz que lhe atravessava a cara nunca mudou de forma ou cor. Olhava para ela da mesma forma e encarava-a com desprezo e repúdio, sentimentos associados à gravidade do crime que nunca cometeu. Por muito que a electricidade se infiltrasse na pele e a fizesse estalar a alegria de estar perto de Mail era muito maior que a dor. Garantiu que tinha um plano, que tardou em fazer efeito, e arrastou o tempo de pena. Castigo divino, diriam, mas soava mais a penitência. a esperança nunca desvaneceu embora a força que o corpo tinha para se aguentar tivesse seguido esse caminho. Mas como a vida não é só feita de tristezas existiam sempre gente boa, como a cozinheira e o enfermeiro que padeceram. Voltando à acção que já tarda, a rapariga pálida tinha acabado de contar o sucedido.

- Temos de a salvar.

- Isto sim é uma viragem repentina. - agarrou na lanterna. - Onde é que ela pode estar?

- Dean, pensa um pouco.

- Está bem, mas tu desces primeiro!

- Nota-se que são irmãos. - limpou a cara.

- Também era assim com o teu irmão?

- Sim, ele era muito engraçado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Desapareceu. - seguiu-os - Nunca mais o vi.

- Sinto muito.

- Eu também.

- Sam, vais pagá-las!

- Anda lá, não te envergonhes em frente dela.

- Muito bem. - começou a descer as escadas lentamente - Que não me agarrem as pernas, que não me agarrem as pernas...

Assim que assentaram os pés no chão, seguiram o único caminho que existia. Imagens de diversas formas de sofrimento e tortura passavam pelas suas cabeças, o que aquela pobre rapariga tinha sofrido para salvar a sua amiga. Se pudessem repensar um pouco mais perceberiam que a situação soaria familiar. Chegaram ao destino final. Aurora, que estava amarrada a uma cadeira, tinha várias escoriações recentes e a sua cabeça estava baixa. Assim que viu as figuras à sua frente tentou pedir ajuda mas antes que algo pudesse ser feito já uma faca se encontrava perigosamente perto do seu pescoço.

- Calma aí ou ela sairá magoada.

- Não inventes. Ambos sabemos que o sacrifício tem de ser feito à hora correcto.

- E quem disse que ela era o sacrifício? - arrastou a lâmina desenhando o corte - Como é que o seu sangue imundo me poderia ajudar?

Dito isto o som de um tiro ressoou na sala e a imagem desapareceu. Dean socorreu a rapariga desamarrando-a da cadeira e tirando a mordaça. Como um bravo herói, ela levantou-se prontamente, mas as suas pernas falharam e antes que conseguisse sentir o chão sujo atingir-lhe a cara foi segurada.

- Calma aí!

- Não temos tempo. O último sacrifício será o bispo da vila. Ele irá matá-lo em cima do altar da Igreja.

Fim do Acto III

Agradecimentos a:

Flipy ( É muito provável mas não quero dar muita informação. Veremos.. Espero que tenhas gostado deste)


	4. Acto Final

Acto Final

Estamos finalmente nos momentos finais, e como geralmente acontece, são os mais cruciais. Agora toda a raiva, coragem ou outro sentimento carregado por cada uma das personagens que apresentei até agora será posto à prova. Como todas as histórias, é necessário um final digno da bravura dedicada ao confronto final. Muitas delas acabam em tragédia, mas se o coração não invadir a cabeça e mina-la tudo acabará pelo melhor. O primeiro passo era chegar a Igreja. Parece que a sorte decidiu aparecer e dar-lhes uma saída alternativa, que se encontrava no fundo do espaço em que se encontravam. Os motivos para os quais eram usados, não sei, mas os vestígios humanos espalhados no chão talvez pudessem responder melhor do que eu.

- Penso que não deve haver guardas por aqui. - carregava Aurora no colo - Devemos conseguir sair sem problemas.

- Não parece a resposta de quem estava apavorado.

- Repete isso e largo-te. - mostrou uma expressão séria.

- Força! - encarou-o.

- Tenham lá calma meninos!

Chegaram ao Impala, que esperou pacientemente pela sua oportunidade de protagonismo. Enquanto as raparigas se acomodavam no banco de trás, Sam e Dean preparavam as armas para a entrada furtiva e a captura da criatura. Avançaram o mais rapidamente possível apenas dependendo da performance do carro, que abrilhantou as curvas e chegou o mais depressa que pode. Foi uma boa contribuição e poderiam finalmente escapar. As horas passaram e a missa da meia-noite aproximava-se e não havia sinal de que nada de mal fosse acontecer. As raparigas tinham adormecido, seria o melhor, já que não iriam participar na luta pois nenhum deles iria colocar essa hipótese em questão. Entraram dentro da Igreja e foram genuinamente surpreendidos.

- Sam, porque está cheio de gente?

- Porque estamos na Quaresma, talvez.

- Bonito. - encostou-se a um pilar - E agora?

- Parece que vamos ter audiência.

E assim foi. Quando faltavam quinze minutos para a meia-noite o bispo deu início à celebração. Era a hora marcada e tínhamos de ser pontuais quando falávamos de assuntos divinos. Os minutos foram passando e cada um deles indicava a aproximação de uma noite sentenciada. O clima tinha arrefecido e mostrava-se mais frio e ventoso. Antes que dessem por ele, tinha chegado o momento de comungação e assim que o mensageiro de Deus proferiu as palavras um vulto caiu sobre ele e o sangue espirrou e jorrou sobre o altar sagrado. O sacrifício da época tinha sido cumprido assim como o que faltava para o reerguer de Rue. Gritos e murmúrios cresciam nos bancos das testemunhas enquanto Dean e Sam aproximaram-se do altar.

- Disse-vos que não me poderiam parar!

Soltou uma risada malévola e lançou o seu braço sobre o átrio numa tentativa de fazer voar alguém mas nada aconteceu. Entreolharam-se e empunharam as armas enquanto todos os outros fugiam. Tentou novamente mas não resultou. Decidiu escapar mas rapidamente percebeu que não iria a lado nenhum. Preso e sem poder algum a sua expressão de superioridade começou a desaparecer e o medo invadiu o seu sistema. Uma bala atravessou a sua costela, vertendo o líquido quente e vermelho que outrora usou para adquirir o seu poder. Olhou para baixo e pontapeou o corpo que jazia no tapete.

- Inútil!

- Não culpes os outros pelos teus erros. Não te fica bem.

- Rue?

As raparigas estavam paradas na porta de mãos dadas, como se a coragem se pudesse transmitir pelo conforto do toque humano. Os olhos de Mail transbordavam e o seu lábio inferior tremia. Já a expressão de Aurora era muito diferente. Os seus olhos indicavam muito bem o ódio que carregava pela aquela figura moribunda.

- Tu! A culpa foi toda tua! - tentava avançar sobre ela - Se tivesses feito tudo direito da primeira vez isto não tinha acontecido.

- Pára! - a voz da rapariga foi acompanhada pelo segundo tiro, na perna.

- Por favor mano, pára!

- Nunca! Os infiéis têm de ser parados ou estaremos perdidos!

- A única atrocidade nesta sala és tu! - largou a mão da amiga e avançou - Só tenho pena de não ter sido eu a acabar contigo.

- Não guardes rancor por não seres a preferida da minha querida irmã.

- Nem depois disto aprendes. Só espero que a tua alma acabe no limbo e que sofras bastante.

Sim, Mail e Rue eram irmãos de sangue. Mas como todas as histórias trágicas, precisam de saber que muito antes de ser atropelado, já Rue seguia um caminho muito perigoso em que a linha entre a loucura e a morte era muito ténue. Deixou de acreditar em Deus assim que a sua mãe padeceu de uma doença grave e virou-se para a magia e artes negras. Os seus primeiros sacrifícios foram com animais e progrediram até humanos. Fugia às autoridades quando morreu trágicamente. Mas a sua essência era tão vil e hostil que sobreviveu e levantou-se dos mortos para atormentar a única pessoa a quem tinha uma ligação de sangue, Mail. Isso culminou na acto horrendo que resultou no seu encarceramento, embora Aurora se tivesse esforçado para impedi-lo. Agora ele estava finalmente condenado.

- Se tivesses pesquisado um pouco perceberias que o bispo era corrupto e que usava o dinheiro dos crentes em apostas. - cruzou os braços - Adeus Rue!

- Sua...

- E sabes o que vai acontecer agora, não sabes? - sorriu maliciosamente - Se após um minuto, outra vítima não for sacrificada voltarás de onde escapaste.

Neste momento Rue sentiu as suas entranhas a arderem e o ardor espalhou-se para todo o corpo que começava a rejeita-lo. A energia nociva tinha finalmente surtido efeito e obrigava o corpo a convulsar-se de forma a tentar expeli-la. As dores eram tão insuportáveis que foi obrigado a deitar-se. Murmurava palavras atrozes, amaldiçoando a rapariga que se tinha tornado no seu grande obstáculo. Sam e Dean mantinham-se em posição, caso algo corresse terrivelmente mal. Mail encontrava-se de joelhos e rezava para que alguma paz invadisse o seu irmão. Após alguns segundos uma grande nuvem negra saiu do corpo e infiltrou-se no chão sem nunca mais ser vista.

- Adeus, maninho.

- Finalmente acabou. - baixou a sua arma.

- Com que então, estavas melhor informada do que nós.

- Foi tudo planeado ao pormenor - sorriu orgulhosamente - Vocês apenas aceleraram o processo.

- Muito obrigado por tudo.

- E agora o que vão fazer?

- Fugir daqui antes que nos mandem para o manicómio novamente.

- Nós damo-vos boleia. - afastou-se e foi até a porta - De qualquer maneira vamos pirar-nos antes que a polícia apareça.

- Nunca pensei que fosses tão generoso, senhor detective.

- Bem, eu sou uma pessoa muito bondosa, demasiado bondosa.

- Sei - segui-o - Anda lá Mail!

- Já vou. - olhou para o irmão mais novo. - Obrigada por tudo.

- Sem problema, é o nosso trabalho. - colocou as mãos nos bolsos. - Já sabem o que vão fazer a seguir?

- Tenho uma vaga ideia - sorriu

Separaram-se e nunca mais se encontraram. Perguntam-se certamente o que lhes terá acontecido. Bem quantos aos irmãos Winchester, seguiram viajem em encontro ao seu destino que ainda não foi inteiramente cumprido. Aurora e Mail morreram. Não imediatamente a seguir ao desfecho dos eventos, viveram tempo suficiente para os seus cabelos se tornarem grisalhos com o peso de criarem a sua descendência, num lugar pacífico, ao lado de verdadeiros homens e longe do mundo que as tornou criminosas. Não existe nada melhor para a alma do que a morte. É o desejado descanso após muitos anos de sofrimento. É o tom perfeito para o final desta história em que o corpo apodrece a alguns metros de profundidade e a alma, se ainda existir até o momento da separação, encontrará o seu lugar de descanso final.

Fim.

Agradeço a Flipy por acompanhar a história desde o início.

Espero que tenham gostado do final.

Se quiserem comentar estejam à vontade.

AnGe Lille


End file.
